civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Anarchy (Civ2)
Anarchy is a type in Civilization II. It occurs when the player undertakes a to change the government or when a major crisis occurs to a or . Description Anarchy is the absence of any central government. Although some theorists have discussed it as a viable form of social organization, Civilization II treats it as a transitional state during changes of government. Anarchy represents not so much a government type as the lack of any stable government. Anarchy occurs when your civilization's government falls, or when you decide to have a Revolution. After a few turns of Anarchy, you can rebuild a new government. Anarchy is similar to Despotism, except that the corruption rate is VERY HIGH. However, no taxes are collected during a period of Anarchy, and no scientific research is conducted. —Civilopedia You have temporarily lost control of the government. You continue controlling the movements of your units, and cities continue to operate on their own, but some important functions of your civilization grind to a halt until control is restored... Anarchy, or the lack of government, occurs only when you lose control, either because civil unrest topples your current government, or immediately following a revolution. Civil unrest continues as long as conditions are ripe for it. In the case of a revolution, your people’s attitude naturally stabilizes. After a few turns, once your civilization settles down, a dialog box appears listing all the possible forms of government your culture has available. Choose the one you like, and that regime takes effect immediately. —Manual Game effects While Anarchy continues, citizens cannot work up to their potential. —Manual Under anarchy, each square that normally produces more than two , s, or arrows produces one less. s need one of support or is disbanded during the city phase of the next . and is extremely high and sliders are capped at 60%. No are collected, but no is paid on . No is conducted. Each can provide free support for a number of equal to the city size (the number of citizen heads on the ); every unit beyond this number needs one of support or is disbanded during the city phase of the next . Up to three can be used to impose within cities, making up to three unhappy citizens content. A has no effect under anarchy. The default title of the player during anarchy is Mr. for male characters and Ms. for female characters. If the is consulted during anarchy, all the ministers argue and talk loudly over one another before their windows slam shut to a stylized A''. Oedo year In ''Civilization II, anarchy cannot last more than five s. A civilization in anarchy will always (and only) allow the player to transition to another government during the city phase of an Oedo year, every 4th after game start. A player who receives a new during an Oedo year can transition without any period of anarchy. A player who wishes to minimize his civilization's time under anarchy during other s must launch the change of during the of play before an Oedo year, so that the transition occurs during the middle of that 's city phase. Wonders The , besides making all forms of available, limits all periods of anarchy between governments to one . Videos See also * Civil disorder (Civ2) Category:Governments (Civ2)